Heir of Gryffindor
by Jacklynn O' Lantern
Summary: Cassandra Jones has been known for getting into trouble all her life. When she almost gets hit by a car, Cass is transported into the world of Harry Potter. There she meets the teenage Marauders and slowly falls for young Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

\- Prolog -

"You go too far, Jones!"

Cassandra, or Cass , watched in amusement as her principal went on a rant about her latest prank. "You toilet papered my office! And that's not even what's worse! Flooding the basement?" Mr. Odin sighed. "I don't know what to do with you anymore Cass, I really don't." "Then why do you try so hard? You said it yourself, I'm a hopeless cause."

"When did I ever say that?" he asked, giving the girl a curious look. Cass squirmed under the heat of Mr. Odin's gaze. "I might have listened in on the office meeting last month." she admitted sheepishly. The principal smiled. "It was right after your 'operation flood-the-school-basement' prank. I was a bit upset at that moment. And to answer your question, the reason why I try so hard is because there aren't many people like you. In which knowledge and curiosity thrive! I can see it in you, struggling to get out."

When she didn't respond, Mr. Odin sighed. "Detention for two weeks, Jones. Dismissed." But before he had even uttered the second syllable of the first word, Cass had gotten out of her chair and opened the door. Her principal's word echoed in her mind. Another detention. Didn't that make it the third one this semester? "Maggie is going to kill me." She muttered as she reached the bike rack where her bike was waiting.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first signs of craziness." a stuck up voice said from behind her. "What do you want, Carl?" Cass asked, not even bothering to look up as she unlocked her bike. "For you to accept my proposal." The seventeen year old girl rolled her eyes. "Let's get this straight." She whirled around to face Carl, a blond haired, blue eyed, vest and tie wearing snob. And if you asked her, those would be her exact words to describe him. "I will never go on a date with you, so read my lips!" Cass mouthed, "Never!" before hopping onto her bike and beginning to pedal away. "I'll change your mind one day!" Carl shouted after her. "I seriously doubt that!" she yelled back.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"You got another detention?" Maggie Carpenter asked in shock as she looked at the oldest of her foster children. When she had taken Cass in nearly eight years prior, Maggie had no idea that she would be the most trouble of her six charges. "Sorry." The girl said through her mouth full of sausage.

Cass watched as her foster mom let out a sigh. "Cass, I don't think you realize how much weight this puts on my shoulders. When you're stuck in detention, it's that time of day that I need you the most!" Maggie furiously scrubbed the last dinner plate. "There are dishes to be washed, clothes to be hung out on the line, the little ones need looking after." The woman sighed again.

"I get it. And I'm really sorry that it keeps happening." Cass looked down at her black boots, her

mid-back length dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders. She hopped off the kitchen counter and headed for the front door. "Where are you going?" Maggie asked. "Out. To…. think." came the short reply. "Alright. Be home before dark." The girls foster mom said. Cass gave her a swift nod before disappearing out the front door.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

A rock shot into a gutter as Cassandra Jones kicked it hard. "Guilt tripping me." She said under her breath. "A wise thing to do, Maggie." Not really caring, Cass crossed the street with her head down, not looking for any cars. "I do a lot around the house. Like to see what she would do without me." A loud beep of a horn broke through her thoughts. She whirled her head around to see a car headed straight for her. It was close enough that she could see the drivers horrified face. Cass knew in a split second that the car wouldn't stop and she wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. She flung up her hands just as she and the car collided.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

So, a new story! I've been want to write this forever and now that I've finally started, I can't wait to see where this goes. As always, if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to review or PM me! I'd love to hear your ideas!

Jacklynn


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dying, I'm dead." Cass muttered under her breath. Her eyes were screwed shut, body crouched in a ball. She was waiting for some loud bang, or a bright light, just something as a confirmation she was dead. But there was nothing. It was completely still. Not a sound could be heard.

Cass opened her eyes. "Holy mother of pizza!" She whisper/screamed. Cass had no idea where she was, but she sure wasn't in Wisconsin anymore. She was crouched in the middle of a long hallway. The ceiling arched above her elegantly, statues and suits of armor lining the sides.

"Either I'm dead, or I just took a step back in time!" She said, slowly standing up to her full height. _And to think,_ she thought to herself, _that I was just wondering what Maggie would do without me. Speaking, or thinking , of which, will I ever see her or the kids again?_ Cass frowned as she walked along the halls toward a pair of large doors. _Wouldn't that be- hold on._ She was right outside the large (what appeared to be oak) doors. _Now what could be making all that noise? I was under the impression that I was_ _alone_ _here._ Curiously, Cass reached out and pushed against the door, causing it to open, just moments after the noise died down. She froze when hundreds of people's heads turned in her direction. _Crap._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The Marauders, a.k.a. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, laughed as they entered the Great Hall. "I'll admit, Padfoot," James said as they sat at Gryffindor table. "That prank you pulled on Malfoy was genius!" Sirius grinned. "Why thank you, my dear Prongs. Hearing your praise makes my love for you grow even more." Peter burst into a fit of giggles (yes, giggles) just as Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet. Everyone instantly feel silent. That man had skills, I'm telling you.

"Students, old and new," his blue eyes sparkled, "Welcome to-," The doors of the Great Hall creaked open. All of the students turned.

A girl around seventeen was standing in the doorway, looking very lost and a bit shaken. She was wearing a tight green t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. A purple hat sat on her head of long, wavy brown hair. Blue eyes darted around the room. Her expression went from curious to horrified in the matter of seconds it took for the school to take in her appearance. _Who is this girl?_ Sirius wondered.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

 _Well, this couldn't get more awkward._ Cass thought as she got stared at. "Young lady," A voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She turned slightly to the man who had spoken. He was tall and slim with long white hair and a long white beard. The way he held himself said that he was someone to be respected. Cass looked into his kind, grandfatherly eyes. She had never seen him before, yet he looked familiar. She had never stepped foot inside this (she assumed) castle, but she could have sworn she knew it.

"Do you know where you are?" the man asked. Cass blinked at him before saying, "Not a clue. And not to be rude but, who are you?" "I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and this is my school, Hogwarts." The man said. Cass felt her jaw drop. "Shut the front door!" she exclaimed. _But,_ she thought. _It fits. The man, the castle! He_ _is_ _Dumbledore, and this is Hogwarts!_

Unintentionally, Cass slowly began to back up. "As interesting as that is, I've got to meet a couple of dwarves for tea in half an hour, so I really should get going. Because…. yeah." And with that, she turned and sprinted out the door. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, if you would be so kind to get our young guest while everyone else returns to their meal…" she heard Dumbledore say. _Potter? Black?! This must mean I'm at least in the 1970's. Oh man._ "With pleasure, Professor!" Two voices said in unison. There was a loud noise and the next time Cass looked over her shoulder, two teenaged boys were riding on  broomsticks after her.

Cass sharply turned around a corner. "You follow her, Padfoot! I'll come around and try to corner her!" one of the boys shouted to the other. "Sure thing, Prongs!" the other yelled back. Cass quickly looked over her shoulder again to see one boy go one way and the other right on her heels.

Just as she turned her head to face the front again, Cass noticed that the boy who had went in the other direction was now in front of her and heading straight for her. _That's not good._ She was now trapped between the two boys. Cass took a deep breath and continued forward, speeding ahead. Swiftly, she slid, like you would sliding into a base for baseball, underneath the boy and got up so fast that her gym teacher would have been proud. All the while, keeping a firm hold onto her beanie.

The boys both yelled in shock as they collided. She couldn't help but smirk as she heard a cry of pain. "You go, Padfoot! I'll be fine! Just don't lose her!" With another glance behind, Cass saw the boy that the other, who now had a broken nose, called 'Padfoot' get on his broom and head after her again. Scowling, she began to run faster, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he would catch up with her. 'Padfoot' seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he sped up as well.

Cass hurried down some stairs, shrieking as her bad leg gave out on the last step. She fell to her knees, grimacing. The sound of the broom speeding stopped and the sound of footsteps replaced it. A pair of feet and long legs appeared in her vision. The legs crouched, long robes billowing. A hand gently latched onto her chin and forced her to look up.

Cass stared at her captor. He had long black hair and eyes that were so brown they almost looked black. His lips curled into a smirk. "Well love," he said in a light British accent. "Seems you have don't have anywhere to go now." Cass looked at him head on. "Seems I don't." she replied.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

They have met! Yay! (Throws confetti into the air) Anyway, I'm really happy I got the first official chapter done (Since the first is the prologue) is such a short amount of time! Makes me really happy!

Again, let me know if you have any ideas for the story (romantic scenes, pranks, evil happenings, etc.) because it's always nice to hear other opinions. Until the next chapter!

Jacklynn


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Cass glared at the boy, who had just introduced himself as Sirius Black. "So," he started. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Cass narrowed her eyes even more at him. "You know, I won't bite. Much." He winked at her. _Is he flirting with me?_ "Don't let me stop you from giving your name, beautiful." _He is_ _definitely_ _flirting with me._ "Jones. Cassandra Jones. But everyone just calls me Cass." She really had to refrain from saying, "Bond. James Bond." As awesome as that would have been. "Well Cass, how do you feel about riding with me to the infirmary so Madame Pomfrey can take a look at you." Sirius looked into her sky blue eyes as he said this. "Fine." She retorted.

Shakily, Cass stood up by herself. But the instant she tried to take a step, her leg gave out again, causing her to fall into Sirius. "Need a bit of assistance, love?" he asked, smirking down at her. She made a noise of disagreement. "As if," she said. "I perfectly capable of- Ah!" Cass was cut off when Sirius leaned down and swooped her off her feet. Literally.

He got onto the broomstick and set her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her to grab onto the handle. "Uh, I'm not so sure about this!" she said, voice rising higher with every syllable. Sirius gave a dog-like bark of laughter. "You're perfectly safe with me, love. You have nothing to worry about!" And with that, they rose off the floor and zoomed ahead. Cass shrieked in fear as they turned sharp corners. _I'm going to die!_ She shouted in her head as they swerved around another corner. Finally, they came to a stop before getting off. Sirius gently picked her up and carried her through a pair of double doors.

Immediately, a woman came over and began to fuss over them. "Just look at the cut on your head, Mr. Black! It could have been worse! And you, young lady…" As she ranted, Cass looked up at Sirius sheepishly. "Sorry about your head. And your friends nose" The boy looked down at her and grinned. "Not a problem, sweetheart." he replied. "Well, James might be a little ticked off…." As if on cue, a boy from one of the beds called out loudly, "You bet I'm ticked off!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Cass, meet James Potter. James, meet Cass Jones." He said as introduction. James was a thin boy around the age of Sirius. He had wild jet black hair that went in every direction, hazel eyes, and round, black rimmed glasses that were slipping down his nose. His son would be a near perfect copy. James gave Cass a nod.

"Ah, Mr. Black. I see you have brought in our young friend." Sirius turned, with Cass still in his arms, toward Professor Dumbledore. The man was standing next to the doors of the hospital wing, looking as if he had simply dropped by for a cup of tea. He pulled out his wand and gave it a wave, making a big cushy chair appear. "Mr. Black, if you please." With that, Sirius set Cass down in the chair as gently as if she were made of glass. Professor Dumbledore also conjured up a chair for himself and sat down in it, directly across from the teen. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for everyone to leave the room, which they did. He held out his hands and the girl automatically placed her smaller ones in his. "Now my dear," he said in a kind grandfatherly voice. "Why don't you tell me how you came to be at our school."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Sirius and James pressed their heads even closer to the doors key holes, struggling to listen in on the soft conversation between their headmaster and the mystery girl. "Shove over, Padfoot! I can't hear a thing!" James whispered furiously. "It's not exactly easy for me either! Not with your big head!" Sirius shot right back.

"What are you two doing?" A female voice asked. They both turned around to see Lily Evans glaring at them, her hands resting on her thin hips. "Absolutely nothing, Lily Flower." James said, sending her a smile that would have made any other girl weak in the knees. However, the Head Girl of Gryffindor House just shook her head, making her dark red hair wave elegantly. "I don't believe you, Potter. And I doubt I ever will." "Fine! You caught us! We're trying to listen in on the headmasters conversation with the mystery girl." James confessed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Her name is Cass Jones." Sirius piped up.

Lily gave them a look before rolling her eyes. "I don't know why I even care." She said as she walked away. The two boys grinned at each other before turning back to the doors and starting their argument back up.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"….So you see sir, I have no idea how I got here." Cass said, finishing off her story. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. "Well, I'm sure we will find you some way back home. But in the meantime, what are we to do with you?" Cass shrugged. "I have no idea, sir." She took a sip of the tea that the headmaster had offered her.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps, you would like to become a student at our school." He said casually. The teen nearly spit out her tea. "I'm sorry, maybe I heard you incorrectly. You want me to join your school?" "If you would like." When he got a funny look, Dumbledore began to explain. "Every wizard or witch has an aura around them. It's not easy to see, but if you know how to find it, you can determine magical from muggle. You," here he pointed at her. "Are no muggle, Miss Jones. If fact, you are very much a witch." Cass now had her mouth slightly open in shock. "Me? A witch?" Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. But instead of discussing this matter in a place where anyone could walk in or eavesdrop, how about we go to my office." Cass smiled a bit. "Alright."

"Mr. Black can bring you, I'm sure." As if on cue, Sirius staggered into the hospital wing. "You're in need of my assistance?" he question, trying to pass his attempt to eavesdrop off as being ready to help. Dumbledore simply smiled. "If you are willing Mr. Black, please bring Miss Jones up to my office." He said. Sirius looked a little surprised but picked Cass up all the same. "Nice to see you again, love." The Black heir said with a smirk. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine." She replied.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Sirius was sitting outside the headmasters office with James, wondering what could be going on up in there. Cass and Professor Dumbledore had been up there for nearly two hours doing Merlin-knows-what. When he had begun to think about how much he wished he and James could be playing a game of chess or Quidditch.

The stone gargoyle finally move aside. Both boys jumped up as the headmaster and Cass came down the stairs, the latter hopping them one at a time on her good leg. As Sirius strode forward to help, he saw a wand that hadn't been there before sticking out of her back pocket. Professor Dumbledore turned to the two boys. "Miss Jones has been sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Kindly take her to Madame Pomfrey's then escort her to Gryffindor tower and Professor McGonagall, if you will." "Yes sir." They said together before each taking one of the injured girl's arms and began to lead her to the hospital wing.

After getting her leg fixed, Cass was walking easily beside them, looking around as she did. "So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" James asked. "I like it very much, but then, I haven't seen much." She said. "My lady, tomorrow Lord Potter and I will take you on a grand tour of the classes." Sirius said with an exaggerated bow. Cass laughed. "That would be nice. Thanks."

They looked up as they arrived at Gryffindor tower. "Who is this?" The Fat Lady asked. "This is the new student, Cassandra Jones." Sirius said. "How do you do?" the girl said politely. The Fat Lady beamed. "Much better now, my dear! Finally, a Gryffindor with some respect for the portraits!" Cass smiled at her. James cleared his throat. " _Patronus."_ The Fat Lady shot him a dirty look. "Fine." She turned to Cass. "Feel free to have a chat with me anytime, dear." "I'll remember!" Cass said cheerfully as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. "To stay away from that conversation." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm impressed." James said as they walk over to where Professor McGonagall was having a conversation with Lily Evans, a.k.a. the Head Girl of Gryffindor. "The Fat Lady usually doesn't warm up to students so easily. You must have a certain type of charm." "Or I'm just adorable and she couldn't resist me." Cass said with a grin. Sirius laughed. "I don't know, you seem like trouble to me." He said. Cass opened her mouth to respond, but Professor McGonagall had walked over to them and decided to address her. "Miss Jones?" she asked. Cass nodded. The Professor held out her hand and Cass shook it. "I'm your Head of House, Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore has informed me of your situation and come to me or Miss Evans if you have any questions. Now if you will excuse me, it is getting late and you all have class tomorrow. Goodnight students." And with that she walked right out the common room.

Cass just blinked in surprise as the boys roared in laughter at the expression on her face. "Well, she gets right to the point, doesn't she?" Cass said when the boys had finally stopped laughing. "You'll probably get that a lot. We've been getting it for seven years!" James said with a big grin. Lily, who had been watching this exchange from a distance, walked over to the trio. "You're Cass Jones, right?" she said. "Yep, that's me!" Cass said. Lily smiled and introduced herself. "And the girls dormitory is to the left, boys to the right. I thought I would let you know before I head off to bed." "Thank you." Cass said with a tilt of her head. Lily gave her another smile before walking off to the girls dormitory. Sirius yawned. "We better get to bed too, right Prongs?" he said. James nodded as he stretched. "Okay, goodnight boys." Cass said as she walked to the stairs. Just before she disappeared from their view, she turned to them. "I'm looking forward to that tour tomorrow." She smiled at them, then vanished from view. As she did, Sirius muttered, "Goodnight, Cass Jones."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Another chapter done! I'm really happy about how this is going along. From now on, I'll try to post a chapter every weekend, but I can't make any promises. How you're all enjoying the story so far and don't forget that if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! See you in the next chapter!

Jacklynn


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cass? Cass, wake up! We have to be in the Great Hall in five minutes!" A soft voice broke into the girl's slumber. "Five more minutes." She mumbled. A sigh came from whoever it was that wanted her to wake up. A minute later, Cass had her sheets rudely pulled off her cocooned body. She curled up with the sudden chill that hit her and searched blindly for the sheets. "You know, it would help if you opened your eyes." The voice sounded amused. Slowly, Cass cracked opened her eyes and glared at Mary McDonald, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor who Lily had introduced her to the night prior. "I don't need you to tell me what to do." Cass grumbled. "I have enough trouble with my foster mom."

Oddball out, the American teen rolled out of bed and onto her feet. Cass looked around at the British girls getting ready around her. "I'm surrounded by Brit's." She muttered as she walked to the end of her bed to get her uniform out of her trunk.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

After a few trying moments getting on her uniform and robes, Cass finally glanced in the mirror, pronounced herself descent, and headed down to the Great Hall. Her tie, which she found extremely annoying, hung loosely around her neck and was the only part of her uniform that wasn't pretty much spot on.

Cass walked into the Great Hall and sat down at Gryffindor table immediately. She was helping herself to some eggs and bacon just as the Marauders walked in. Sirius, who had seen her as soon as he entered, practically ran over to her, the rest of his friends following with small knowing smiles. "Hello love." Cass turned toward the familiar voice. Sure enough, there stood Sirius Black, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. "Hi Sirius." She said, moving over to make room for him and his friends. He smirked at her again and sat beside her, James on his other side, and Peter and Remus on the opposite side of the table.

"Remus and Peter, this is Cass. Cass, this is Remus and Peter." James said as an introduction. They all shook hands before beginning to chow down on their food. Cass frowned as she looked at Peter. From what she could remember from the books, Peter Pettigrew would later betray the Potters and bring back Lord Voldemort. Not to mention framing the same Sirius Black who was sitting right beside her. Cass sighed and quickly cleared her head. There would time to worry about that later. Right now, it was the time to enjoy the moments she had with the infamous Marauders.

As casually as possible, Cass turned to Sirius. "So, does anything interesting happen around here? Like pranks or something?" she asked, keeping her tone light. Sirius swallowed his pumpkin juice and smiled. "You have just so happened to find yourself in the company of the best pranksters in the whole school." He said, puffing out his chest proudly. Cass had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep him from seeing her smile.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked, looking at the girl curiously. "Back at my school, I'm the one who usually does the pranking." She replied honestly. "It was a lot of fun, but I wish I had people to do them with." James tilted his head. "Your friends didn't help you with your pranks?" "I don't really have any friends. I'm what you would call a 'natural loner'." Cass said with a frown. The Marauders exchanged a look. They all knew they were thinking the same thing. "Well, now you're here. And we will be your faithful partners in crime!" Sirius announced, putting an arm around her shoulders. Cass laughed, glad for the change of topic. "So, what kind of pranks do you do?" The boys began to speak automatically, stumbling over each other as they ranted about all the pranks they did. Cass smiled. _This is going to be fun._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"What's the first class?" Sirius asked, looking over Cass's shoulder at her schedule. The girl gave her list of classes a scan as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Defense Against the Dark Arts." She announced. Remus grinned. "Excellent!" he said. James rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope our new professor isn't as embarrassing as the last one." Sirius nodded in agreement. Cass looked at them curiously. "What happened?" Peter spoke up. "Let's just say, it didn't end well." Cass raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter.

The Marauders led Cass to the classroom. The five of them peaked inside cautiously. A tall man with broad shoulders stood behind the desk, looking down at a sheet of paper. He looked up at them. "Come on in! Don't be shy!" he boomed. "You're early." James and Sirius looked at each other in mock horror. "Early?" they said in unison. Cass rolled her eyes. "Can you two get over yourselves for one minute?" The two boys looked at each other. "Nope!" they said cheerfully before taking their seats. James sat next to Remus while Sirius sat next to Cass.

Cass looked at the boy sitting next to her. What was it with him and following her around? Not that she didn't enjoy it. It was kind of cute to watch him tail after her. She was just wondering why.

"A penny for your thoughts." Sirius said, his voice breaking through her thoughts. "My thoughts are hardly worth a penny." Cass said automatically. "I beg to differ." Sirius objected, causing her to roll her eyes again. "Right." Sirius looked over at her. "You know, I'm still trying to figure you out. You're a mystery to me." He said. "I get that a lot." She said with a grin. "It's the normal reaction of people I just met." Sirius threw back his head and laughed as some more students filed into the classroom.

"You're something else, Cass Jones." Sirius said with a smirk. She returned it with a smirk of her own. "Why, thank you, Sirius Black." The two smiled at each other. James and Remus smiled knowingly in the seats in front of the pair. They could both tell that this was going to be an interesting year.

The new teacher called for their attention. "Hello students. I am Professor Marius. And this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the work will be much more advanced. I thought I would warn you. We will start basic at first, but it will get harder and harder each lesson." He pauses and looks around. "So, who is ready to learn?"

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Of all their lessons that day, DADA (as Cass had nicknamed it) was the best of all. The Marauders plus one were all grinning as they left the class. "To bad for the younger kids, he won't come back next year." Sirius said with a sigh. Cass looked up at him. "Why wouldn't he come back next year? He seems to enjoy it." She said, feeling confused. "The job is jinxed." Remus said. "Professors never stay for more than a year. We don't know why it's jinxed, but it is." He shrugged. Cass had a confused look on her face for a second before it disappeared.

"Anyway," Sirius started. "Your tour, my lady?" Cass grinned. "Yes please!" She accepted his arm. "First stop, the Quidditch pitch."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Third chapter! It's done and I'm really glad about it! Like before, don't forget to review and feel free to PM me!

Jacklynn


End file.
